


[诺俊]马扁局

by YikuaiGao



Category: nojun - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 04:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20718434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YikuaiGao/pseuds/YikuaiGao





	[诺俊]马扁局

“黄仁俊是男的，  
但黄仁珺是女的。”  
——匿名论坛 03:23 a.m.

“珺珺的粉丝怎么会相信珺珺是男生。”  
“这腰，这腿，这屁股，哪个男生能长成这样嗯？”  
李帝努的大手包住黄仁珺的屁股，揉捏又松开，带点力度落下，伴随清脆的一生“啪——”，臀肉颤颤巍巍的抖了两下，迅速发红，看的李帝努眼更热，忍不住拔出来点又插的更深。  
黄仁珺撅着屁股只能呜咽，腰酸得快撑不住了，小腹塌在李帝努抱着她的一双手臂上，软绵绵地挂着。  
从综艺节目下班被人打包送上李帝努的车到回家几个小时，外面的天都黑了，整个城市灯火通明。  
黄仁珺连累都喊不出来了，只知道自己被李帝努撞的头皮发麻。半昏半醒地趴着，李帝努打她屁股她才勉强回神，本能地撅的更高。  
上了床的李帝努可不是什么好说话的萨摩耶，狼崽子必须要一次性喂饱才行。

“累了吗珺珺？是不是好累啊，我这么卖力都叫不出声了，好可怜好可怜”李帝努趴下来对黄仁珺耳语。  
黄仁珺的耳朵很敏感，李帝努一凑下来她下意识一哆嗦，李帝努又偏偏使坏，呼出的热气还勉强能忍住，但是被他衔住耳垂，被软软热热的舌尖舔弄，黄仁珺叫出了声。  
李帝努就是想要她过电，他想让她麻酥酥。  
李帝努把黄仁珺翻了个面，连接的地方猝不及防的三百六十度旋转，黄仁珺叫的带上了哭腔，摇着头“不要不要了”，腿却不自觉缠上李帝努的腰，两只脚勾在一起把他压向她，底下绞的更紧。

“珺珺的粉丝能想得到她们的‘哥哥’现在这么被我压在身底下//操吗？叫的比小猫还好听。”  
“唉她们连珺珺是女孩都猜不到，别说这了。她们哪知道她们哥哥哪有那个本事//操//她们啊，她们哥哥只给我//操”  
李帝努咬着黄仁珺的耳朵说这种话，黄仁珺只要害羞底下就咬的更紧，李帝努就喜欢拿这件事刺激她。  
黄仁珺的短T还穿在身上，只是下摆早已经被撸到脖子以上了，到了个身的功夫掉下来，堪堪遮住一点内衣边。  
黄仁珺算是微乳，日常都穿无钢圈内衣，薄薄一层衬垫，表面绣着蕾丝，细细的绑带交叉在后背在蝴蝶骨之间交叠。她也只能在这些贴身衣物上花点小心思，因为人前的都是黄仁俊，不是黄仁珺。  
没有钢圈，李帝努脱不脱它都没什么所谓，大手从蕾丝边缘一伸就能捞到黄仁珺的两只小兔子。  
此时此刻黄仁珺面对着他躺着，白T欲说还休地遮着，黑色蕾丝衬的她更白，李帝努着了魔的推高她的小内衣，兔子虽小却还是会跳，解除束缚，充满弹性地跳了李帝努满眼。  
男人都是小孩，这一点从他们见到白花花的乳房便鬼使神差地凑上去吸吮就知道。黄仁珺的乳尖俏生生的挺着，泛着花骨朵初绽的嫩粉色，李帝努舔了一下，黄仁珺立马哼唧出声，这些像某种触发机关一样的存在一向是李帝努的最爱。  
可黄仁珺受不了他一下又一下弄的她好痒，她推拒他，打他肩头，生气地软着嗓子喊他“你小猫舔奶啊！”。  
李帝努从忙碌的胸前抬起头来，笑眯眯地去亲她，堵住她生气的小嘴，说“你才是小猫，我呢，我是小狗，是你一个人的小狗，还真是在舔奶呢！”  
李帝努一只手拢过黄仁珺的两只手腕压在她的头顶，她的背被迫向后打直，胸挺得更往前，李帝努舔来舔去又铆足了劲去吸，把黄仁珺快要搞疯了。她脆弱的小奶尖太敏感了，随便拨弄两下都会让她脸红，别说是被李帝努这样玩来玩去。  
“诺诺…我好累”黄仁珺只能跟李帝努撒娇。她今天跳了不下十遍回归的舞，她一个藏在男团里面的女孩体力自然不如天天撸铁的男队友，为了不让人发现又只能硬着头皮上，体力消耗的太大，本来想回宿舍洗个澡就睡了，却不知道李帝努发什么疯突然去掳她，又把她好一顿折腾，也不知道队友发现没有。  
“珺珺累吗？还能分神肯定就不累，白天和队友有说有笑的肯定不累。”李帝努把黄仁珺抱起来，往窗边走去。  
整面落地窗，李帝努把窗帘“唰——”一下全部拉开，从21层的高层俯视下去，高架桥上车水马龙，高高矮矮的建筑，忙忙碌碌的人们点起的灯。整个城市都亮着，都为他们这黑灯瞎火里面的春情无限亮着。  
黄仁俊本来就没有力气，软绵绵地，突然被抱起来只能攀附李帝努的脖子，李帝努故意虚虚地抱着她，让她觉得自己会掉下去，黄仁俊就会用她那两条漂亮的小细腿更紧地缠住他的腰。可她缠的紧了，下面就会戳的很深，黄仁珺感觉自己实在是进退两难，不是掉下去就是被戳的肚子饱饱涨涨。  
——喝了一肚子，又戳满了一肚子，不饱不涨才怪。  
可她还要艰难地开口，去否认她和队友有说有笑的事。  
李帝努这不是吃醋是什么呢？  
李帝努让她睁开眼睛，看看车流不息的楼下，落地窗擦得过于干净，黄仁珺总觉得只要有人有心，她就会被看光，她只能往李帝努怀里躲。  
“帝…帝”  
“叫什么弟弟？有我这样上自己姐姐的弟弟吗？珺珺今天是不是非要我把珺珺玩坏才行啊？”  
“不是的！我…我没有”  
“什么没有？是那个叫什么李楷灿的搂你的那只胳膊是假肢，还是从背后抱你那个罗渽民跟你一样是女孩呢？”  
“我看他们也瞎，珺珺今天的水手服那么短，跳舞的时候裤子都掀到大腿根了，珺珺又白又嫩的，他们是真不知道还是假不知道啊”  
“怎么就没人好奇黄仁俊为什么骨架小的像女孩，腰细的一把就掐了，屁股倒圆鼓鼓的。”  
“他们最好别对珺珺动歪心思，不然我可要为了我姐姐的人身安全，请他们回家反思反思了。”  
黄仁珺的背被怼在落地窗上，勉强有了点支撑，李帝努的呼吸粗重起来，像上了发条一样，抵着窗撞她的小花苞，手里也不闲着地揉捏她可怜的胸肉，另一只被含在嘴里吸。  
“我看珺珺现在只有喂点奶给我吃我才能不生气。可是珺珺天天裹着胸，有奶都裹没了。要罚珺珺以后在家都不许穿那些束缚，好好给我养着，姐姐喂弟弟不是天经地义吗？”  
黄仁珺闭着眼不想说话，但水却流了李帝努托着她屁股的那只手整整一手，底下越发湿滑，李帝努更加起劲。黄仁珺早已经神智不清，本来窗子冰冰凉凉，这会好像已经跟她融为一体，她也不知道自己到底在哪，自己会不会把这扇窗融化，他们两个会不会一起降落，会不会升上天堂。  
“珺珺好会咬，玩了这么久还咬的这么紧这么紧，姐姐让我好舒服，以后姐姐每天都跟我回家，我也天天让姐姐舒服好不好。”  
“才…才不要”黄仁珺的注意力被李帝努四处的作乱分散的乱七八糟。  
“不要可不行。姐姐不怎么叫了，要给姐姐加点劲啦。”然后李帝努就往下探，摸到她的阴蒂使了力去揉，黄仁珺受不了这刺激直接哭出了声，边哭边叫，脑子里面乱成了一锅粥，所有白色的画面都混在一起，最后变成一道白光，她双眼迷蒙。  
李帝努被浇了，上面和下面都。黄仁珺的泪掉的吧嗒吧嗒的，哼哼唧唧支支吾吾地，也听不清在哭什么，又没力气，环着李帝努的脖子，锤的像挠痒痒。  
“诺…诺诺…嗝…欺负人…人”黄仁珺哭的打嗝，是被//操//狠了  
“珺珺去的太快了，我还没呢，帮我弄出来好不好？珺珺也舒服的对不对”  
李帝努抱着她又回到床上，双臂支撑在她的耳边，挺腰整根没入。黄仁珺失神地睁大眼睛，“啊啊啊，那里…顶到了…啊！”，李帝努便只对着那一个地方使坏，“太深了诺诺，太深了，不行了，要尿了，呜呜呜诺诺，要尿了，又要尿了呜呜呜”  
黄仁珺被顶的口不择言，手到处乱抓，李帝努扣住她的小手带着她去摸现在被冷落的可怜的小奶尖，硬硬的，正适合被揉揉捏捏又被揪起来。  
“那就尿出来吧珺珺，还可以更深一点其实”  
李帝努埋头猛干，干到哪里叫得最大声，李帝努对准哪进攻，最后把黄仁珺干到失声，有那么一个瞬间都失神放空了。李帝努连插数十下精液才射了出来，热热地浇灌了黄仁珺，黄仁珺已经分不清是自己还是李帝努，她被热热的液体整个灌满了，李帝努拔出去的时候还“啵”的一声，然后那些液体就哗啦啦地往外流，黄仁珺就哭了。  
“李帝努你真的坏死了坏死了坏死了坏死了！”这回可不是床上的撒娇了，是真恼了。做得太过火了，黄仁珺眼睛都哭红了，蜷在一边一抖一抖的。  
李帝努也顾不上找纸帮黄仁珺擦擦干净，赶快抱住抽抽嗒嗒的黄仁珺，去亲她的眼睛，吻干她的泪。  
“哦哦珺珺不哭了不哭了，太喜欢珺珺了才这样的，珺珺太漂亮了，没把握好度停不下来，我错了我错了。”  
“可是珺珺身边实在是太多男人了，珺珺只能是我一个人的。”  
李帝努又变成黄仁珺一个人的萨摩耶了，收敛了爪子，舔舐着她的脸蛋，粘粘乎乎地抱着她，想要原谅。  
“姐姐太危险了，姐姐哪里像男孩。”  
“男人都坏透了，看穿了也不会说的。”  
“谁能受的了珺珺的美啊”  
“珺珺回家住吧，我还能放心一点点点点。”  
“不然我要动用势力让你队友清醒一点了！”  
“我还没消气呢李帝努，你个坏人。”黄仁珺哭的鼻音很重，凶巴巴的但是一点威慑力都没有，可爱的像只瓮里嗡气的小蛋糕。  
“好好好，好好好，珺珺最大。”  
“可是珺珺只能是我的是我的，对不对珺珺。”  
“哼。”黄仁珺累的浑身散架一样，困意一直在脑里打转，可是还不能马上睡过去。李帝努就像只苍蝇一样嗡嗡嗡，黄仁珺才不要理他，这种时候还不欺负欺负他，他以为自己好欺负的。  
“好不好珺珺？你说你是我的我就不闹你了，我们洗澡睡觉好不好”  
“珺珺要是不理我，明天头条就变成：惊，男子团体主唱黄仁珺女扮男装，对JN公司总裁始乱终弃？”  
“珺珺珺珺珺珺珺珺”  
“珺珺珺珺珺珺”

“别嚎啦！”黄仁珺抬起头来，“…抱我去洗澡”  
“那珺珺是谁的”

“小狗李帝努的”  
“啊啊啊好了好了别亲了！要洗澡！”  
……

“珺珺明天把打歌服穿回家吧，水手服真的好漂亮哦。”  
黄仁珺伸手把李帝努搂进怀里，埋在她不够汹涌的兔子里，堵住了他的嘴。  
“好啦！睡觉。”

拉灯。

“哥，仁俊哥今晚真的不回来了？那他去哪睡啊？”  
“哎哎哥你别生气，等仁俊哥明天回来了好好问问他，你别冲动。”  
“嗯，放心吧。”

“黄仁珺，你内衣落在我这了，明天回来过来取一下。”  
03:23 a.m.


End file.
